In traditional transmit path serialization, the serialization is achieved through a dedicated PISO (parallel-in, serial-out) circuit, and is then followed by the output driver (conventionally referred to as the transmitter).
The PISO circuit employs a mix of sequential and combinational circuit elements to take a parallel input data bus at a lower data rate and produce a serial output signal at a higher data rate. In certain applications, the PISO will also provide additional serial output signals for the transmitter to implement one or more taps of pre- and/or post-cursor emphasis.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.